MikuXKaito Humiliation
by SONICvsSORAgirl
Summary: Lets face it, when your a big star paparazzi follow you everywhere you go. Miku and KAito learned that the hard way...


Humiliation

_"Extra! Extra! Read all about it! Tokyo Insider's latest dish up! Miku Hatsune and Kaito Shion BUSTED! What started as a romantic getaway quickly escalated into an excuse for some hot action! We got it here page five, full article, photos and more!"_

Meiko was about ready to smash this kid's face in, but after seeing his horrified expression as she slapped down the cash on the stands surface, she spared him. After all, he was just doing his job. She swiped the magazine from his grasp and stomped off. Looking down at the cover story of the Tokyo Insider she crinkled the pages under her grasp.

"This is bad." She breathed "This is very, very bad!" She tucked the pages in the crook of her arm and hurried to catch the next bus home. Wondering just how the hell she would break the news to her friends.

Miku and Kaito had been dating for about three years. It was obvious from the beginning that they'd end up together sooner or later, seeing as how Miku practically saved Kaito from deletion. And in retrospect, Kaito treated her like the number one princess in the whole world. Quite recently they had celebrated their third year anniversary at a hot spring resort. Miku had wanted to go somewhere more tropical while Kaito felt like having a White Mountain ski trip, so they went with an option in between. They settled for a lush forest surrounded resort where the air was cool and crisp, and the steam of the hot springs pulled you into the warmest embrace. They also had partaken in other…*ahem*… activities. Of course it was nothing new for them since it had occurred one or twice before. Altogether it was a very pleasurable vacation.

Now the two were strolling along home with groceries in hand, and a few other items like flowers for the living room and some candles for the bathroom. After Miku's brother Mikuo decided to move into his own apartment for business matters, Kaito had decided to move in to Miku's home since his home had already been occupied by Meiko and his sister Kaiko. They were practically a married couple minus the legal documentation and rings.

"So about dinner tonight," Miku began "Is it alright if we order take out?"

Kaito raised an eyebrow. "Really? After buying all this food?"

"I know but I really don't feel like cooking tonight."

Kaito gave her a small smile "Okay then."

"Master sure has been working us hard lately hasn't he?"

"That's for sure!"

"Oh yeah, I think we have a meeting with Voca-san tomorrow."

"Do we? Must be another duet idea." The two carried on their conversation up until they reached the front door. Miku reached for her keys and turned the lock as Kaito took the knob and opened the door. They removed their shoes and began to make their way toward the kitchen when Miku noticed people sitting in their living room.

"How did you guys get in here?"

"Backdoor was unlocked" Replied the young blond Rin. Sitting in the room was her, her alter, Len, Meiko, Luka, Gakupo, Gumi, Mikuo, and Kaiko. They sat silent with sullen looks on their faces. Miku and Kaito set down the bags and joined everyone on the sofa. Kaito realized their expressions, and looked around concerned.

"Is everything alright?"

There was silence. Not one word came from anyone. Eyes darted around to one another and many blushes over took their cheeks. Finally Meiko lifted herself and walked awkwardly toward the couple. She clutched a magazine in her hands and passed it to them. Kaito took it in his hands, noticing it was an issue of Tokyo Insider, and from its condition a brand new one.

"I-I bought it this morning and… I'm really sorry" It was all Meiko could form in words before both Miku and Kaito set their eyes on the front cover, and recoiled in horror. Set right smack in the middle of the page was a photograph of both Miku and Kaito on their hot spring trip, hair wet, lights off, bodies up against one another, engaging in acts they thought where not exposes.

_Hatsune Miku and Kaito Shion BUSTED! What started as a romantic getaway quickly escalated into an excuse for some hot action! Read and see more on page 5!_

Though she was afraid to, Miku quickly flipped the pages to page 5, again horrified by what she saw. It wasn't just one, but multiple pictures that had been taken of her and Kaito. Some even exposed them so much certain body parts had been covered with the magazine logo. Miku lost her grip on the page, making it fall to the floor. She clasped her hands to her mouth and let out a small whimper, refusing to cry. This enraged the dark bluenett sitting next to her.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!?" He shouted.

His sister Kaiko came to his side, and gently placed a hand to his arm. "I'm sorry you two. I guess they followed you to the resort and…"

"I'LL FUCKING KILL THOSE BASTARDS!"

"Kaito-san, calm yourself!" Gakupo pleaded. All efforts to calm him were futile; at this point he stood towering over everyone in the room. Of course and the sound of another whimper, Kaito turned instantly. Before him was his lover slouched on the sofa, tears trickling from her eyes. In that moment Kaito's heart melted.

"Oh Miku…" Luka cooed. Rin leaped from her seat and joined Miku in a comforting embrace. Along with the rest of the females in the room. Soon enough, the whimpers turned into small sobs and Rin, Meiko, Luka, Gumi, and Kaiko huddled around poor Miku. Meanwhile the men all stood by Kaito, giving him reassuring smiles and sympathetic pats. All but Mikuo, Miku's older brother, since he was very protective of his little sister. He had knelt down in front of his sobbing sister and took her hands gently.

"I promise Miku, we're going to fix all this." He told her "You gotta be strong for us until then okay?" She forced herself to nod and took in a deep breath, trying to calm herself. Eventually she was able to breath at normal pace once again.

"Thank you guys." She whispered barely audible. "So, since your all here would you like to stay for dinner? We're ordering take out." They all agreed to Miku's invitation, though they just couldn't understand how someone like Miku could lift her head up and smile so quickly, after something as crushing as a sex article.

Next day, at least for Miku, was a living hell. The master had insisted on both her and Kaito accompanying him on his trip to the Insider HQ. Somewhere, inside that building, was the person who had saw Miku exposed, and the person who even wrote about it (as if pictures weren't enough.) The very idea made her sick to her stomach. When inside, Kaito clutched to Miku's hand tighter then a mother holding her child, darting death glares at anyone who dare look their way. The three met with the C.E.O, who obviously refused to the printing cancelation. This lead to Miku and Kaito waiting outside as the Master carried out his argument. At one point Miku had gotten up to get a drink from the water cooler, but turning around she automatically dropped her plastic cup at the sight of Kaito pinning another small man to the wall.

"IT WAS YOU! I"LL KILL YOU, YOU LITTLE BASTARD!"

"I-I was just doing my job! I'm sorry!" The poor man coward in fear under Kaito's steel grip, and as much as Miku was just as upset, instinct told her to stop things before they got too ugly. But it was too late. Already Kaito had rammed his fist into the man's noes, causing it to bleed immensely. In retaliation the small man himself rammed into Kaito's side, and it didn't take long for a whole fight to break out.

"WAIT! KAITO STOP!" But it was no use, all Miku could do was sit and watch helplessly. Eventually security arrived and escorted the three out the building, much to Miku's relief. Kaito only received a few bruises and a swollen cheek, but the other guy… he'd definitely need to be hospitalized. Then the next day came around…

Miku wanted to make a big dinner for her and Kaito that night; she even planned out all the courses. She'd heat up some garlic bread for starters, and then make a nice big pasta bowl for the main course, and finally for dessert, leek ice cream. But from her state of depression from the last two days, she had eaten up practically all her leeks. So she ventured out to buy more. That was her mistake. Upon arriving at the store, Miku noticed how bust it was that day. As she entered the store, her first steps were met by what felt like a thousand gazes. With so many eyes on her like this she began to shake ever so slightly, thinking of excuses as to why they were staring rather than… you know what. She tried thinking they were just looking at her hair; she often got stares due to its unusual length and color. Or perhaps they knew who she was, Hatsune Miku the famous Japanese pop star, and were just in shock that she actually shops here. But surely all those thoughts would be contradicted in time. As she browsed through the array of vegetables looking for her leeks, pushing along her cart of other items she decide to pick up, she glanced over at some passing customers, obviously lost in their super market gossip. But her eyes fell onto the magazine in the one lady's hand… it was that same damn article. She averted her head quickly, blushing madly, hoping and praying with all her might that they would pass by. That failed. As she picked up a hand full of leeks and stuffed them into a bag, she overheard the two ladies pass by.

_"Hey, isn't that the girl from the article?"_

_"Oh my god! It is!"_

_"No way!"_

_"She's lucky isn't she? Got banged by one of the hottest guys in Japan…"_

Okay, it could have been much worse, Miku knew that much, but god damn it this was so personal to her! She couldn't help but cry. She dropped her bag, and dashed out of the store, leaving her cart. When she returned home Kaito attempted his usual _'Welcome home'_ greeting, before Miku ran right past him, up the stairs, and locked the door behind her. Both she and Kaito had instant noodles for dinner that night.

Later, when it came around bed time, Kaito walked out from his late night shower with a towel on his head in his T-shirt and pajama pants. He walked out to find Miku at her dresser mirror, flannel pajamas, hair out of its usual pigtails, brushing the same strand of hair over and over again.

"Need help with that?" Miku blinked and looked up from her chair, noticing Kaito smiling teasingly at her in hope to make her smile. But she only passed his the brush and continued staring at her reflection blankly, as he began to run the teeth of the brush through her hair. He brushed it out until it was a cascading waterfall of teal, then placed the brush down and knelt down next to his girl.

"Miku," he began "what's wrong? What happened today?" There was a small silence as the two met gazes, at the sight of Kaito's sad and concerned eyes it was enough to push Miku over the edge. She began to cry again. Kaito was quick to respond, and pulled her into another warm hug, then lead her to the bed where they were able to sit together.

"Ssshhh, baby I'm here. Ssshhh…" He stroked her hair softly and cradled her as he rocked slowly back and forth.

"I-I-I j-just d-don't… k-know why… th-they would… d-do… that!" It was near impossible for Miku to speak between her sobs, so she buried her face in the crook of Kaito's neck, staining his skin with tears. Hearing his love suffer like this made Kaito's heart throb, and he agreed with her 100%. Why would they do that? Why would they take pictures of something so personal? It wasn't anyone's business what they did with their sex life! And as angry as it made him, he wasn't all that surprised.

"Miku," he began "there are some sick and twisted people in the world. People who will murder in cold blood, people who will laugh at other's misfortune … even people who will take pictures of two other's making love for the entertainment of others. And you know what? It's just the world trying to cut us down. They want to see up crack up and break because it makes for a good show." He cupped Miku's teary face in his hands and dried her face with his thumbs. "We need to stay strong. Not just for ourselves but for the ones around us, because we control our fates, not some stupid article. Everyone will forget about it in time anyway, right?"

"Y-yeah. Your right."

"And even if they try to keep hurting you, your friends will always be there for you, and so will I. For now and forever."

Miku gave a small smile. "Thank you Kaito. In a way, I guess… I was just scared." Kaito raised his eyebrow. "I thought… that if this spread too quickly… you might get so embarrassed that, you would want to see me anymore…."

_She really could be so naïve sometimes… _

Kaito chuckled a little, an amused smile creeping on his face. He pulled Miku into another warm embrace.

"You know I love you right?"

"Mm hmm."

Miku blushed at his sweet comment as he pulled her into a deep and passionate kiss. They both sank into the bed, not caring what cameras might sight them, because humiliation had no effect on them, not anymore. As long as they had each other, what else was there to worry about?

The End 3


End file.
